


Not Her Typical Assignment

by tommygirl



Category: Glee, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Mars had dealt with a lot of assignments, but now she had to go back to high school and join Glee Club.  This is set in season three of Glee and post Veronica Mars series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her Typical Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenbug (ladybug218)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! So Jen mentioned her love of Veronica Mars in all sorts of crossovers and for some reason my mind went here. Neither Veronica or glee club were hurt in the making of this story.

“No offense, kid, but I think this is the worst case I’ve ever been assigned,” Veronica replied, slumping down into her chair at the lunch table as her messenger bag fell to floor next to her.  She glanced around the crowded cafeteria, watching jocks slap each other on the back and cheerleaders pointing at the less cool kids, and wanted to bolt out the door.  She had faced down criminals, worked on matters of national defense, but being back in high school was scary.  She stared down at the mystery meat and said, “I keep hoping I’ll wake up from this nightmare.”

Sam shrugged and said, “It’s not exactly fun for me either.  Everyone keeps staring at my new best friend.” 

It was Veronica’s turn to shrug.  She said, “You’ve got a super cute older gal pal hanging out with you.  Consider yourself lucky.”  Off the pathetic-you-kicked-my-puppy look that Sam was sharing with his plate of mush, she forced herself to focus on her job.  She said, “Your father did a brave thing, Sam.  The least our government can do is protect his family like he requested.”

“He’ll be okay though, right?”

“This is just a precaution.  No need for witness protection or new identities – but it made your father feel better and my boss wanted to teach me a lesson in humility…so here we both are,” Veronica replied.  She took a bit of her food and grimaced.  “This is why I brown-bagged it in my day.”

“You sound like my grandpa.  Next you’ll be talking about the weather and pulling yourself up by the bootstraps,” Sam replied. 

“I’m not that old.”

“I guess.”

“One day you’ll be nearing thirty and I will laugh.”

“Right, but won’t that mean you’re nearing forty.”

“This is definitely the worst case ever,” Veronica replied, though she smiled at Sam.

“I take it high school was not the best time of your life,” Sam commented.  Veronica shot him a look and he said, “If it makes you feel better, you survived the hard classes for the day.  This afternoon I have glee club and woodshop.”

Veronica stopped mid-bite to look at Sam.  She pulled out the piece of paper with her schedule and dropped her head to the table with a groan.  She muttered, “Somebody up there really hates me.”

“Huh?”

“Learn from my mistakes, Sam.  If you’re boss ever says to you, ‘So you think you’re really hot stuff for handling that case so quickly’ – do not, under any circumstances, admit that not only do you believe it, but the adversity you faced from incompetent boobs in charge.  You end up paying for it.”

“I thought you said nothing could be worse than revisiting Physics.”

“I spoke too soon.  Glee club?  That’s really a thing and not a fictional group from the Brady Bunch?”

“Our glee club went to Nationals last year and we’re currently trying to get back there.”

“Am I going to be expected to sing?”

“It’s Glee Club,” Sam replied. 

“I don’t sing, Sam.”

“Tone deaf?”

“No.  I just don’t sing.”

“Not even in the shower?”

“You’re too young to think about me in the shower,” Veronica replied. 

Sam grinned and said, “Too late.”

Veronica hit him on the arm, but laughed.   At least Sam wasn’t a complete brat like her last federal babysitting job had been.  She shuddered as she remembered multiple mall trips and tanning salons. 

“Glee Club is what keeps me sane most days.  And my friends won’t judge you too much.”

“I didn’t see this coming.  I’m usually better at figuring out my assignments.”

“I can help you if you want.”

“Huh?”

“We could do a duet.”

“Can’t I sit in the corner and scowl?”

“Santana already has that job, but she still sings.”

Veronica pushed her plate away and said, “I’m going to demand a raise after I’m done with this case.”

Before Sam could reply, two young men approached the table holding hands – some things had changed for the better, Veronica decided – and sat down at the table.  They were swept up in a conversation that garnered them a roll of the eyes from Sam.  Sam leaned in and whispered, “Just smile and nod.”

Veronica did just that, which seemed to catch the attention of one of the boys.  He smiled at her and said, “Don’t mind, Kurt.  Lady Gaga is never wrong in his eyes.”

“I can’t believe you’re still taking Madonna’s side on that ridiculous accusation.”

“All I said was that some of Lady Gaga’s songs do sound similar-“

“-a lot of songs sound similar to one another.  There are only so many notes and melodies that can be created,” Kurt paused and looked to Sam and Veronica, “Am I right?”

“Why are you guys still fighting about this?  Blaine, you should know better than to take the bait, man,” Sam asked. Veronica stared blankly at the boys.  At least she knew who both Lady Gaga and Madonna were, even if she wasn’t aware of in-fighting between them or the importance of such things.  For once, she was going to keep her mouth shut.

“I love him, but he’s unreasonable,” Blaine commented.

Kurt sighed and said, “I’m sitting right here.  Blaine decided to sing ‘Express Yourself’ this morning on the way to school and it drudged the whole thing up.”

“Seriously, man, let it go,” Sam replied.

Kurt leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.  He said, “I’m surrounded by fools.  I love you both, but fools nonetheless.”

Sam’s eyebrow shot up and Blaine leaned across the table.  He said, “Kurt and Rachel had a tiff about the decorating of their New York apartment for school in the fall.”

“You’re going to school in New York?  You must be excited,” Veronica said.  She wasn’t sure when she became the old person in a room, but even in her head, she sounded lame. She shrugged in an effort to seem disinterested and added, “Better than Ohio, right?”

Kurt eyed her over before responding, “It will be nice to be around people who respect fashion and culture.  The Philistines of this town can be draining at times.”

“Kurt…”

Kurt waved him off and said, “If you’d let me finish, Blaine, I’d add that I’m still going to miss home.  Rachel and I’ve been talking about New York for a while and it’s always been off in the future, but now graduation is approaching and we’re actually going.”

Veronica nodded.  She remembered those feelings.  She had hated high school and was glad to be done with it, but even she had worried about what that meant for her relationships with her friends and Logan.  “It’s scarier if you think about it too much.  Let life happen – that’s the best option, in my opinion.”

Veronica realized she once again sounded like a guidance counselor rather than a student, but luckily Blaine simply pointed to her and said, “That’s good advice.”

“I guess, but under no circumstances will I allow Rachel to display her Precious Moments figurines,” Kurt replied. 

“Fair enough,” Blaine replied, patting Kurt’s hand.  Blaine turned his attention back to Sam, smiled warmly and asked, “Have you picked your song for glee club’s theme this week?  Santana’s number was so good, I’m not sure it’s worth attempting my own.”

Sam motioned to Veronica and said, “Veronica signed up for Glee Club as an elective, so I think she and I are going to do a duet.”

“You could have a lot of fun with the topic of rivalries as a duet.  I wish I had thought of that,” Blaine replied.

“Wait.  What are they talking about?” Veronica asked.  She had served on an anti-terrorism unit for a year, come face-to-face with crazies armed with biological weapons, and that wasn’t nearly as horrifying as the idea of Glee Club, let alone a glee club with thematic assignments.  “You guys take this seriously, huh?”

“Show choir is meant to be taken seriously,” Kurt replied.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “But mostly it’s fun.  You’ll be fine, Veronica.”

“Have you thought about a song?” Blaine asked.

Sam shook his head and Veronica thought about running into the bathroom and locking the stall door.  Except she had never done that when she was actually in high school despite how tough things got and she felt slightly ridiculous at being so scared of a choir. 

“Why did you want to join Glee Club if you don’t like to sing?” Blaine asked.

“That’s a good question, Blaine.  You see…I’m trying to push myself out of my comfort zone.  Try new things.  Seize the day!”

“The group can seem intimidating at first-“

“We’re not intimidating,” Kurt interrupted.  “I get tossed in dumpsters and have slushies thrown in my face – I’m not exactly instilling fear in the high school student body.”

Veronica mentally took back her hopes and belief that high school had gotten better.  It hadn’t.    High school was hell.  Veronica had decided a long time ago that the classes were beside the point – the reason everyone had to endure high school was so that they could learn how to survive in life.  It also made it clear at an early age who to avoid.

Sam sighed and said, “Fine, we’re not intimidating, but singing in front of talented people can be.”

“Aww man, you guys are talented?”

“I said we went to Nationals.”

“Right but you didn’t win. I thought maybe it was like those trophies they give to every kid on the soccer team just for showing up.”

Blaine laughed and Sam replied, “You’ll be fine.”

Kurt nodded in encouragement and said, “Glee club is a safe place.  Most of the time.  You can sing right?”

“Kinda,” Veronica replied.

“Then you’ll be fine,” Kurt replied.  He kissed Blaine on the cheek and stood up.  He said, “I’m going to find Rachel before glee club starts or she’ll be hexing me via song.”

“Where did you transfer from?”  Blaine asked.

“California.”

“Yeah, I was asked to show Veronica around since our schedules were so similar.”

Blaine nodded and said, “Must be very different than what you’re used to.”

“You have no idea,” Veronica replied.  She gave up all pretense of eating and added, “I’ll be glad when this day is over.”  Veronica heard the familiar buzz of her cellphone and pulled it out of her bag.  She sighed, standing up and grabbing her bag, and said, “Sam, I need to take this, but meet me right outside those doors when the bell rings.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it.  Right outside,” Veronica replied.  Off the look on Blaine’s face, she forced a smile and laughingly said, “I just don’t want to be late for Glee Club and all the wonders that await for me.” 

Veronica didn’t wait for response and hurried out of the cafeteria.  She took a deep breath, trying to get her bearings, and dialed her phone.  “This is Agent Mars.  I had a text to call in.”

“Mr. Evans has finished his first day of testifying and should be able to return home tomorrow.  We’d like you to stay with the family the remainder of the week just to make sure things are okay.”

“Does that mean I should head to the Evans’ home and leave Sam-“

“-negative.”

“But sir, I think-“

“-Agent Mars, think of it as a trip down memory lane.   Have a good day.”

“Yes sir,” Veronica replied. She resisted the urge to throw her phone.  She respected the chance Mr. Evans had taken to come forward on his company’s illicit activities, but she felt like she was wasting her time following a teenager around a high school.  It wasn’t her fault she still looked young – it didn’t mean she had to act like a reject from _21 Jumpstreet_.  Her father had warned her when she joined the bureau that she needed to learn the political side to things, that it wasn’t always about saving the day.  She knew that – she had seen what had happened to her father when he was Sheriff – but sometimes it was really hard for her to keep her opinions to herself.  Especially when she knew she was right.

“Everything okay?”

“Oh, hey, Sam, everything’s fine.  Your dad is fine.  He’ll probably be home tomorrow.”

Sam smiled and in that moment Veronica remembered why she did this job, even on trying days like this.  “Cool.”

“In the meantime, why don’t we get this singing thing over with?”

“You never know. You might find your true calling,” Sam replied.

“Nah.  I figured out pretty early on what my talents were and my job is never boring,” Veronica replied.  She took a deep breath and smiled at Sam.  It wasn’t this kid’s fault that she was underappreciated at work and keeping the bad things at bay for a bit longer was something she could manage.  Veronica knew that she would want someone looking out for her dad, no matter how small the chances of danger were, and she wouldn’t let Sam and his family down.  She’d suck it up, sing bad songs, and go home after a job well done.  

  


_(fin)_

**Author's Note:**

> I've done edits a few times on this, but unbeta'd by another's eyes. Hopefully, I didn't miss anything too glaring.


End file.
